


Good Boy

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cum Eating, F/M, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Oral, Praise Kink, Soft Dom Fem!Reader, dom/sub dynamic, sub!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: This is brought to you by a request - can u write a scenario where sub akaashi gets turned on by hair pulling and also him having a praise kink?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Good Boy

The sight you had in front of you was probably one of your favorites. What was it you ask? Well it’s where your lovely boyfriend is between your legs while you’re sitting back against the couch. His body on the floor, sitting on his knees with his face between your legs. God he just looked so cute there and he was always so eager to please you.

Running your fingers through his dark hair you moan at the feel of his tongue gliding circles around your clit. Making you bite down on your bottom lip and look at Keiji through loving half open eyes. 

“Yeah, baby just like that~ Aha you move your tongue so good~” you moaned out. Words of encouragement only making him press more into you. 

He loved the sound of your voice. Especially when you were telling him what a good job he was doing. A soft groan left his lips, vibrating against your clit and causing your hand to grip his hair a bit tight. Though Keiji had no issues with the hair pulling. In fact he adored it. The way you pulled on his hair when you felt so good was a sign that he was doing everything just right.

“Mmmmh~” his moans continue to press into you before his lips wrapped around the small bundle of nerves and started to suck on it. 

“Fuck~” you breathed out as your eyes closed just a moment. Reveling in the way your hips jolt against Keiji’s face and pulling on his hair a bit more. The way he was almost nursing on your clit was the product of your moans. The more you moaned, the harder he sucked. He just wanted to please you after all. But you didn’t want to cum just yet. So slowly you open your eyes. A light tint of blush on your cheeks before you pulled Keiji’s head back by his hair.

Reluctantly, your boyfriend pulled away and his eyes opened to look up at you. Those lustful and needy eyes burning into your own. “Please~ You just taste so good~” he whimpered as he was trying to lean into you again. But the tug on his hair is stops his movements no matter how hard he tried to push back into you. 

That’s when you lightly jerk back his head. Your fingers tightly wrapped in his dark locks while you tipped his head back. You then leaned forward and had your face inches from his. “Enough” is all you said to him, earning a whine from the male but a slight nod nonetheless. 

A smile crossed your lips and you cooed softly, “You just do it so well Keiji~ But I don’t want to cum yet. So let me see how hard you are~” your words made the male shudder and he tried arching his back so you could see just how hard he was.

Of course his poor neglected cock had be standing up at attention, pressed against his stomach, and some precum oozing out of his slit. “Aww my poor baby, do you need something~?” you asked with a loving tone. But before he could actually answer you, you used your free hand to pat your lap. 

His eyes followed the noise of your hand lightly slapping your thighs and he nodded. After you let go of his hair he moved so he could sit sideways in your lap. One of the positions he loved most that didn’t involve fucking you.

As he did so his face went directly into the crook of your neck. His lips immediately starting to kiss your skin. You then look down and watch his cock as it twitches with need. Longing for any kind of touch from you. “Since you were a good boy and listened, I’ll give you a little reward. Yeah?” you asked with a smirk as one of your hands moved to his hard length. Teasingly you slide your fingertip up the underside of his cock. A soft moan pressed against your neck from Keiji as he pressed into you more. “Ah you’re so needy aren’t you~?”

“Mmhm~” he whimpered and moved a hand to your breast to gently fondle and grope it. His fingertips just barely rubbing over your nipples, making your back arch a bit. 

“It’s okay, you can play with them this time, Keiji~” you whispered to him before your own hand wrapped around his cock. Slowly starting to stroke him. Making sure to use that precum of his that was oozing from his tip for lube, along with your own spit. 

The moment he got the okay to play with your tits, he went for it. Groping and squeezing a bit harder as he starts to suck on your neck. And as you start to stroke him, whimpers and moans flow from his slightly parted lips. Music to your ears.

“You sound so beautiful when you moan like that Keiji~ Louder now~” you encouraged as you moved your other hand back to his head. Fingers once again tangling in his hair and gently tugging it, all while you started to stroke him a bit faster. You soon notice that his hips are thrusting up into your hand, trying to match your movements. He never lasted long in this position and sometimes you wouldn’t let him cum like this. Stopping and making him go into a different position. But you were feeling generous today. 

So your hand continued to move along his throbbing cock, base to tip. “Mmm cum for me Keiji~ Show me how much pretty cum you have for me~” 

With the way you were pulling his hair and saying such lovely things to him, he didn’t last much longer. Ropes of his cum spraying up and landing on your hand and his lower stomach. Some even got on your chest. 

You can’t help but smirk at the sight and continue slow strokes to his cock, a few more spurts of cum shooting out as you do so. Once you saw his body relax a bit and no more ropes leave the head of his cock, you slowly remove your hand.

“Mm you came so much Keiji~ You’re such a good boy when you cum like this~” Your praise earns a shudder from him as he’s still clutching onto your tit and his face still buried in your neck. Though you let go of his hair but still had your fingers tangled in his locks, “Look at you, you even got it on me~ I guess you’ll have to clean it up now.” 

Slowly Keiji looked up at you with blush coved cheeks and dazed out eyes. A look of his that you’d never get tired of. But now he had to be a good boy and clean up the mess he made. So gently you press his head to your chest, where his cum soiled your skin. 

Of course your boyfriend lets you move his head without hassle, and he opened his mouth to stick his tongue out. Gliding his warm tongue up your chest and licking his own cum off your body. The taste maked him moan softly. Then when there’s no more cum on your chest his eyes find your hand that’s resting on his thigh. 

You could see the begging in his eyes with what he wanted. “You have to ask baby boy I can’t read your mind~” you reminded him in a soft voice.

“Can I…clean your hand too…?” his voice a bit raspy from moaning so much before hand. His eyes then look up to your face and then back to your hand.

“Well since you asked so nicely, I guess you can~ Here~” you smiled and brought your hand to his face.

Eagerly he gripped your wrist gently and licked your hand clean. Making sure to suck on each finger that had his cum on them, thoroughly. There was no doubt that the way he sucked on your fingers got you aching even more. Your pussy so slick with excitement from watching your boyfriend cum like that in your lap. And now how he sucked on your fingers with such intent. After all you hadn’t cum yet.

But it wouldn’t be long before you were moaning your boyfriends name along with “Aha fuck right there Keiji~!” because you’ll have him fuck an orgasm out of you in no time.


End file.
